After Dark
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sakura dalam bayangan, sebagai seorang putra mahkota dari Klan Uchiha, ras vampir kasta tertinggi hampir disepanjang abad, ia tak mau kesalahan yang lalu terulang kembali, kali ini ia berjanji akan membawa Sakura bersamanya, apapun resikonya/ff collab with Ryiikoo-chan/#Vamfict!/[Lemon][NC–17]/Mind to RnR?
1. Who is Sasuke Uchiha?

As A SasuSaku Shippers Proudly Present:

* * *

 **"After Dark"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fict. Collab © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

Judul ff & Ide cerita © Ryiikoo-chan

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, No Used EyD, Typos, Happy Ending  
Gajeness+Abalness, Random POV, Alur Terlalu Cepat (maybe).

Genre: Friendship-Supernatural-Romance

-SasuSakuCentric-

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Hinata Hyuga

 _Hadir!_

Ino Yamanaka

 _Hadir!_

Sakura Haruno

 _Hadir!_

Yuhi Kurenai, sang guru Matematika pun telah usai mengabsen satu-persatu anak didiknya. Ya, Sakura-Ino-Hinata bersekolah di _Ambrosse High School_ , sekolah khusus hanya untuk perempuan. Sang guru Matematika kembali berdiri dan membuka buku setebal 5 cm dan membukanya lebar-lebar di hadapan 26 siswi yang terlihat dengan berbagai macam ekspresi diwajah mereka.

"Oke, sekarang buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 23, kerjakan soal nomor 1 hingga nomor 15, kumpulkan nanti ke ketua kelas dan batas pengumpulann hingga jam makan siang, lewat dari situ, tidak diterima dan dinyatakan NOL, mengerti! Sampai disini, ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak, _sensei_." Jawab para siswi _kompak_.

Kurenai- _sensei_ pun pergi dari hadapan mereka, karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat kepala sekolah dan guru-guru. Ya, dua bulan lagi ada pertukaran siswi ya bisa dibilang studi banding antar _Ambrosse High School_ (Jepang) dan Sekolah Menegah _Khusus Putri_ Kartini Jakarta (Indonesia).

Kelas yang diketuai Sakura Haruno adalah kelas terbaik, yang rata-rata dihuni oleh siswi-siswi berpretasi dibidangnya masing-masing, seperti Sakura yang _jago_ Matematika dan olahraga _Taekwondo_. Ino yang mahir berbahasa asing seperti Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Perancis, dan juga ia sangat pintar dalam bidang literatur, ya tidak heran juga karena Kakek Ino adalah salah satu Guru Besar yang terkenal di Konoha University. Lalu ada juga Hinata, ia sangat pandai di bidang Tata Boga, pernah sekali Hinata diundang untuk acara kuliner di KonohaTV, alhasil Hinata mendapat banyak undangan untuk acara-acara kuliner secara live dihampir semua Stasiun TV Jepang. Mereka memang sudah akrab sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah di _Ambrosse High School_.

"Sssh... Hinata, Hinata..." Ujar Sakura berbisik pada Hinata yang duduk disebelah bangkunya.

"Apa?" Jawab Hinata pelan, ekor matanya melirik ke Sakura.

"Pulang sekolah _main_ kerumah Ino, _yuk_?"

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak bisa hari ini, keluargaku dan keluarga calon tunanganku akan makan bersama di _Hidden Leaf Restaurant_."

" _Souka_ , Jadi kau benar akhir bulan ini akan bertunangan dengan Naruto Uzumaki, anak Wali Kota itu? Heh, luar biasa, kau ini. Hei hei, aku kirim salam ya dengan kembarannya Naruto-san, ituloh yang namanya Menma, ohh... Dia tampan sekali, hehe..." Celetuk Sakura, dengan menyisir helaian _pink_ -nya.

 _~Bletak_

"Aww, sakit sekali. Dasar Ino, selalu saja– Huu.. dasar, wek!"

"Habisnya kau ini, bisa-bisanya mengajak Hinata _main_ kerumahku, tadi di kantin kan dia sudah cerita, kalau malam ini dia mau pergi bersama keluarganya ke _Hidden Leaf Restaurant, dasar._ Sakura..." ujar Ino sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan buruk Sakura ( _pelupa musiman_ )

" _Gomen-gomen_ , aku lupa, hehe..." ujar Sakura dengan cengiran jahilnya, tangan kanannya pun membentuk simbol _peace_.

-o0o-

Sekarang pukul 4 Sore, Sakura berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya, ia menaiki sebuah bus kecil ke rumah Ino. Sesampainya di depan kompleks, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Sakura bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, ah... Bagaimana ya, apakah Hinata menyampaikan salamnya pada Menma, saudara kembar tunangannya yang tampan itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum gembira. Tibalah ia di depan rumah Ino, lalu teriaknya gaduh, seperti biasa;

"Ino, Ino, aku datang!"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar akan kubuka gerbangnya."

"Okee. Cepat ya, no!" Ujar Sakura berteriak.

Ino pun berlari dari loteng rumahnya ke lantai satu. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Sudah lama datang?"

"Baru saja _kok_ , no"

"Oh, _kirain_."

Ino dan Sakura pun memasuki rumah itu, mereka berjalan menuju ruang santai, disana terdapat televisi dengan layar besar dilengkapi _home theater_ dan juga ada dua buah sofa malas dari balon elastis berbentuk _CreamCookies_ besar dan meja kecil berbentuk dua gambar hati yang disatukan berwarna merah muda.

Sakura langsung mendudukan bokongnya di sofa malas.

"Jadi, kau sendirian _lagi_?" tanya Sakura yang kini memakan permen karet yang dia ambil dari toples diatas meja.

"Iya. Mereka sibuk sekali, _Tousan_ ada bisnis di Indonesia, sedangkan _Kaasan_ sedang merawat nenek yang kini koma di _Bristoll_ , Inggris." Ucap Ino lesu.

"Deidara-nii?"

"Ya dia juga ikut _Tousan_ ke Indonesia, katanya _sih_ Perusahaan _Tousan_ yang di Indonesia sedang dalam masa _pailit_ , aku juga tidak tahu apa itu _pailit_?! Aku payah soal bisnis, memangnya aku tahu apa?!"

"Iya juga ya. Ah iya Ino, kemarin aku baru saja beli kaset DVD _original_. Aduh, filmnya bagus, aku jamin. Pasti kamu belum pernah nonton _deh_ , hehe.. Judul _film_ nya 'After Dark' jadi filmnya begini; tokoh perempuan utama, namanya Katy, dia seorang mahasiswi yang bekerja paruh waktu, terus satu malam dia pulang dari tempat ia bekerja saat itu dia – "

" _Stopppp_!" Tiba-tiba Ino menyela "Jangan, film horror. Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka horror, ugh..."

" _Oh my gawd_ , Ino. Jangan langsung nge- _judge_ gitu _dong_. Ini film romantis, percayalah. Oke, kalau misalnya film ini tidak romantis, aku berani taruhan akan mengerjakan tugas Matematika Aljabar yang kemarin Kurenai- _sensei_ berikan _deh_ , bagaimana?"

"Oke, ya sudah putarkan saja _film_ nya!"

"Tunggu, pertama, coba putarkan _trailer_ - _film_ nya, sekarang!" ujar Ino pada Sakura.

" _Okay_ , tidak masalah."

.

 _DVD Player Power/ON_

 _Trailer 'After Dark Movie' – Play ON_

 **After Dark**

 **Directed by Alexis Jean Ravier**

 **Special Cast [Amanda L. Fritz., Williams Hansen.]**

 **Dikisahkan seorang perempuan muda, berusia 19 tahun, mahasiswi kesenian, bernama Katy Miller (Amanda L. Fritz), _half-timer workaholic_ , suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asing – Tak disangka-sangka pemuda itu ternyata – Yang menghabiskan 3 jam dalam 7 hari belakangan ini adalah seorang... Vampir, astaga! Oh, shit~ Katy sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan Julian (Williams Hansen) – Diam-diam, ternyata vampir tampan nan dingin itu menyimpan sebuah perasaan, perasaan yang dalam, begitu dalam, sangat dalam, perasaan yang sangat-sangat dalam hingga tak berdasar untuk Katy, mahasiswa pekerja keras dengan bibir merah merona alami, yang selalu membayangi-bayangi Julian, rasanya Julian ingin mencium bibir itu dan memeluk Katy hingga...**

" _Stop_! Oke, cukup untuk trailer filmnya. Sekarang putarkan filmnya, Sakura. _Oh my gawd_ , aku butuh _teddy bear_ sekarang, hihi..."

"Duh, _poor teddy bear_ , sasaran empuk saat adegan romantis." Ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Ya, begitulah Sakura-Ino, jika menonton film romantis boneka _Teddy Bear_ selalu menjadi sasaran untuk digigit-gigit jika adegan romantis sedang berlangsung dan kembali mengigit-gigit boneka _teddy bear_ lagi dan lagi _._

Akhirnya, acara nonton _bareng_ Ino, selesai juga. Sakura pun pamit pulang, seperti biasanya Sakura pulang sendiri. Ia seorang gadis remaja yang pemberani, mana ada yang berani dengannya, ia sangat mahir dalam olahraga _taekwondo_ , siapapun pasti takut padanya, seorang perempuan ahli _taekwondo_ dengan tingkatan _ban hitam –_ Sekali pukul habislah sudah!

Sakura melewati sebuah jalanan sepi, hanya ada lampu-lampu penerang jalan ya semacam lampu tamanlah dan beberapa pohon cukup besar dan rindang. Ia bersiul-siul kecil ya itulah salah satu kebiasaan buruknya bersiul seperti anak laki-laki saja. Sesekali ia melihat ke kanan ke kiri, melihat ke segala arah, tidak ada satu manusia pun selain dirinya.

 _Heh, siapa takut –_

.

* * *

 _A flower cannot blossom without sunshine_  
 _and a man cannot live without love._ \- Max Muller

* * *

.

Tiada angin topan atau badai, tiada hujan. Seorang Pemuda berkulit putih–sangat putih, secara tiba-tiba langsung muncul di hadapan Sakura. Mata Onyx miliknya memandang tajam, intens, dan seolah-olah mencengkram jiwa Sakura. Ia memandang dengan seringaian misterius diwajah tampannya, helaian _raven_ nya berjatuhan didahinya yang tertiup angin pelan, katanya;

"Hn– namamu Sakura Haruno. Lahir di Kota Konoha, 28 Maret, usia 16 tahun, siswi _Ambrosse High School_ , juara harapan kedua Matematika se-Asia, ahli taekwondo, anak satu-satunya pasangan dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno, golongan darah O, dan tidak suka makanan pedas."

"Eh? – Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau– Siapa?"

"Hn. Aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu," ujar pemuda beririskan _onyx_ itu dan memandang mata _emerald_ Sakura, katanya lagi "Sudah waktunya – Hari dimana kau akan dipersembahkan kepada Raja Uchiha XXVII – Tenang saja, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dalam bayangan. Kau adalah titisan Sakura Senju di masa lalu, tak akan kubiarkan _lagi_ kesalahan dimasa lalu untuk kedua-kalinya, percayalah padaku– Jaga dirimu, baik-baik!"

"Siapa kau– Siapa namamu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Cara bicaramu, logatmu seperti manusia dari abad ke-20, sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Sakura~ Aku Sasuke Uchiha, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengingat masa lalumu, jangan takut– Aku akan selalu ada, aku tak jauh darimu~"

 _-POF_

Seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi menghilang dibalik kepulan asap, ya dia tampan sih mirip dengan Julian si vampir tampan yang romantis walau bersikap dingin, tapi anehnya bahasanya, tutur katanya – Seperti dari orang-orang zaman dulu, orang-orang abad ke-20an, ah tidak mungkin! Tapi dia... Memakai jubah hitam, eh?

 _~Jubah hitam_

 _~Jubah hitam_

 _~Jubah hitam_

 _~Jubah hitam_

 _~Jubah hitam_

Hahh... Sebenarnya siapa dia _sih_? – Lalu apa itu tadi kata-katanya?

Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan dengan segala pertanyaan yang masih bersarang dipikirannya, ia mengambil _headset_ dan mendengarkan musik-musik favoritnya berharap ia bisa melupakan kejadian aneh tadi. 'Tapi... Kalau diperhatikan pemuda tampan tadi, kulitnya putih sekali, matanya sangat indah, dan kenapa juga melihat pemuda tadi serasa melihat vampir tampan saja.' ~pikir Sakura dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Akhirnya bus malam telah datang, Sakura menaiki bus malam itu dan duduk dipinggir dekat kaca. Rasa penasaran menghantui dirinya, dengan cepat ia meraih _i-pad apple_ miliknya

 _'Sasuke Uchiha ya?'_ gumamnya pelan, jari telunjuk Sakura menyentuh layar dan mencari tahu, ya siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan informasi melalui layanan _google_.

"Astaga, dia – ...!"

.

.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Halo, teman-teman readers/authors. Terima kasih telah membaca ff collab kami, maaf untuk typos/misstypes yang menyempil dimana-mana, maaf untuk penggunaan Bahasa Tidak Baku sehingga kenyamanan teman-teman terganggu. Kami memang author-author amatiran yang masih hijau di dunia per-fanfiksi-an, jadi mohon bantuannya, boleh kasih masukan positif yang membangun, tentunya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, semoga terhibur :)  
O, iya. Ryiikoo-chan dan Joan mengucapkan **selamat merayakan "Idul Adha 1437 H/2016"** kepada teman-teman readers yang merayakan. Kami berdua mohon maaf sebagai author amatiran, kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung atau kurang berkenan di hati teman-teman readers. Semoga per-fanfiksi-an Indonesia khususnya fandom SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan SaiIno (OTP kesayangan kita) semakin maju dan berjaya. :)

P.S.: Jika berkenan dipersilahkan untuk mereviews, sankyuu :)

Lots of love,

xxx

Joan


	2. The Virgin Blood of Sakura

.

Sakura berjalan dan terus-berjalan dengan segala pertanyaan yang masih bersarang dipikirannya, ia mengambil _headset_ dan mendengarkan musik-musik favoritnya berharap ia bisa melupakan kejadian aneh tadi. _"_ _Tapi... Kalau diperhatikan pemuda tampan tadi, kulitnya putih sekali, matanya sangat indah, dan kenapa juga melihat pemuda tadi serasa melihat vampir tampan saja_ _."_ ~pikir Sakura dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Akhirnya bus malam telah datang, Sakura menaiki bus malam itu dan duduk dipinggir dekat kaca. Rasa penasaran menghantui dirinya, dengan cepat ia meraih _i-pad apple_ miliknya

 _'Sasuke Uchiha ya?'_ gumamnya pelan, jari telunjuk Sakura menyentuh layar benda itu dan mencari tahu, ya siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan informasi melalui layanan _google_.

"Astaga, dia–...!"

.

* * *

 **"After Dark"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fict. Collab © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, No Used EyD, Typos, lil bit gore, etc.

Rate: T+ menuju M

 _. no plagiarism allowed ._

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

.

 _Enjoy reading, minna_!

.

.

-o0o-

"Astaga, dia–vampir!" Sakura hampir saja melempar _I-pad_ _apple_ itu. Seandainya jika ia tidak mengingat biaya _gadget_ yang terbilang cukup menguras kartu debit _nya_ , mungkin saja ia sudah melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak mungkin, i-ini konyol!" Sakura memasukkan benda persegi itu dengan lembut kedalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mengambilnya _lagi_ , karena rasa penasaran yang menghantui–dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca sebuah artikel, iris _emerald_ nya pun terpaku pada layar dan keningnya terlihat sedikit mengerut.

.

 _Hasil penelusuran google..._

 **Mitologi Klan Uchiha:  
Ras vampir kasta tertinggi awal abad ke-18  
**[memuat...]

 _Sasuke Uchiha adalah_ _putra_ _bungsu dari pasangan_ _Raja Fugaku Uchiha dan Permaisuri Mikoto Uchiha–_ _ras_ _vampir kasta tertinggi awal abad ke-18 yang dikenal sebagai Klan Uchiha._ _Ka_ _kak laki-lakinya ialah Itachi Uchiha, wafat_ _saat pemberontakan pureblood terjadi_ _–_ _Dikisahkan seorang perempuan bernama Sakura Senju, berasal dari vampir ras kasta menegah–Sakura Senju wafat karena huru-hara yang terjadi saat perayaan pernikahannya dengan Utakata Saiken (kabar yang berhembus Sakura Senju menghabisi nyawa sendiri/bunuh diri)–karena Sakura Senju wafat, akhirnya pernikahan tersebut batal dan Utakata Saiken pun menghilang tanpa jejak–menurut desas-desus yang menyebabkan huru-hara adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sang putera mahkota yang tidak terima atas pernikahan Sakura & Utakata, dikisahkan Sasuke menaruh hati pada Sakura Senju, kabarnya lagi selang beberapa hari wafatnya Sakura Senju diketemukan surat pribadi yang mengatakan bahwa dia mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak mau menikah dengan Utakata, ditambah lagi karena dia mencintai sahabat kecilnya yang tak lain ialah Sasuke Uchiha–semenjak desas-desus surat itu tersebar luas dikalangan rakyat Agehasia Putera Mahkota Klan Uchiha menghilang entah kemana._

 _Sumber: Mitologi Kuno Rakyat Agehasia-cerita rakyat abad pertengahan._

 **.**

Sakura langsung mematikan _I-pad_ _apple_ miliknya dengan gusar. Tidak mungkin! Ini gila! Ini hanya cerita rakyat kuno! Ini mitos! Sakura benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca dan ia alami beberapa menit yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin Ia (Sasuke si vampir tampan) tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya–Lalu, apa Sasuke menganggap dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Sakura senju?!

 _"_ _Ini konyol!"_ '

" _O_ _h_ _gosh, cerita rakyat ini seperti drama-drama percintaan saja! Huft_ ~" batin Sakura Haruno dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya gusar, perasaan tidak nyaman ini membuatnya lelah. _"_ _Mungkin Aku bisa tidur sebentar_ _saja~"_ gumamnya kecil, perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya tertutup, ia pun tertidur dalam bus malam itu sambil memeluk tas ransel kecilnya.

.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

 _._

"Pemberhentian terakhir!" teriak seorang kondektur memekakkan telinga, sang kondektur berharap beberapa orang yang tertidur dalam bus segera bangun dari tidur mereka tanpa harus _menoel_ satu-persatu penumpang bus malam itu.

"Engghh..." Sakura baru bangun dari tidur singkatnya, dirinya masih setengah sadar. Sakura langsung memukul pipinya sendiri agar ia sepenuhnya sadar.

" _Oh shit_! Hehh, ini dimana?" cicit Sakura pelan dan tangan kanannya menepuk dahi lebarnya itu.

Sang supir bus malam yang kira-kira usianya 45 tahun itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dirinya terusik untuk berbicara pada gadis _pink_ itu.

"Hei, nona kita sedang berada di Distrik Suna. Memang, tadinya kau mau turun dimana?" tanya sang supir ramah.

" _SUNA?_! Aduh bagaimana ini–Apa tidak bisa putar balik? Masalahnya rumahku di Distrik Konoha, bukan disini. Bagaimana ini, pak." Ujar Sakura yang memasang wajah memelas. Sial, Sakura benar-benar sial, walaupun ia mahir _taekwondo_ tapi ya tetap saja, Distrik Suna bukan wilayahnya–Sakura merasa asing ditempat ini, sungguh.

"Ah, maaf _nona_ tapi ini diluar tanggung jawab saya. Saya tidak bisa membantu, coba telepon orangtuamu saja untuk menjemput atau kau punya kenalan atau sanak-saudara yang tinggal di distrik ini atau bagaimana..." Tanggap supir bus malam itu tersenyum prihatin dan langsung meminta Sakura untuk turun. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan gadis remaja berambut merah muda itu, namun ya mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah waktunya ia mengembalikkan bus tersebut ke _pool_ bus di Otsuka, Distrik Suna. Ia juga tak mau kena masalah dengan atasannya yang _bawel_ itu, ia hanya memikirkan nasib istri dan anak-anaknya, yang sudah menjadi tanggung-jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga.

Akhirnya Sakura Haruno pun turun dari bus malam itu, ia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.25 malam–Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah sambil memeluk erat tas ransel kecilnya, hawa dingin pun menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Arghh! Sekarang bagaimana!" Sakura menjerit frustasi. Ini sudah malam dan juga daerah Suna ini dikenal sebagai daerah yang sepi dan juga banyak catatan kriminalnya. Sungguh, Sakura si gadis pemberani sedikit ketakutan sekarang, meskipun _taekwondo_ nya memumpuni namun bila ia harus berhadapan dengan bandit-bandit atau pria-pria berhidung belang bagaimana, ya kalau hanya satu orang bagaimana jika dua, tiga, empat. Memikirkan itu membuat iris emeraldnya waspada dan keringat halus mengucur dari pelipis hingga ke leher putihnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di halte bus, menunggu keajaiban kiranya _Kami-sama_ memberikan bala bantuan atau semacamnya. Dia tidak bisa menelepon siapapun. Orangtuanya sedang ada tugas ke luar kota, sedangkan teman-temannya siapa yang mau menjemputnya sekarang, ini sudah malam dan jarak Konoha-Suna cukup jauh! Sial, _gadgets_ miliknya sudah _low bat_ semua!

.

* * *

 _After Dark_ © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

"Hey gadis manis sedang apa disini malam-malam, _hik_?" ujar bandit bertato dengan gigi emasnya yang ber _hik-hik_ ria, yang dibawah pengaruh minuman keras/minuman beralkohol tinggi.

"Lebih baik ikut kami bersenang-senang, kita habiskan malam ini, hahahaha, _hik_ – ayo ikut kami, _hik_!" ujar pria yang rambutnya mirip landak dan pakaiannya kumal sekali.

Sakura merasa bulu-kuduknya meremang saat mendengar perkataan bandit-bandit sialan itu–Sebuah tangan merangkul pinggang Sakura Haruno dari belakangnya. Sakura reflek dan menendang selangkangan seorang pria mesum yang merangkul pinggangnya, katanya " _Shannaroo,_ jangan macam-macam denganku, dasar pria-pria mesum!"

"Ow ow ow, berani juga nyalimu, hei gadis kecil! _hik_." Ujar salah satu temannya maju kedepan. Sementara yang ditendang, tertatih sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Sakura berjalan mundur, dia tidak peduli nantinya akan berakhir dimana. Yang penting jangan sampai pria-pria mesum sialan itu menyentuhnya!

"Tenang. Tenang. Gadis kecil, kau akan merasa nikmat nantinya. Tidak usah takut pada kami semua, ayolah bergabung dengan kami, bersenang-senang, _hik_." Rayu pria bertato lidah menjulur dengan kacamata bulat yang terlihat norak. Salah-satu dari mereka memandang _miniskirt_ yang dikenakan Sakura penuh nafsu.

"Nyam... Nyam… Melihat rokmu saja sukses membuatku nafsuku naik, gadis kecil, _hik_."

"Menjauh dariku, _shannaroo_!" Sakura melakukan tendangan _Dollyo_ pada pria yang mengelus pipinya. Sial, pria yang berambut landak dan berpakaian kumal tadi _nosbleed_! Ini berbahaya!

"Arghh... gadis kecil, sialan!" Salah-satu dari mereka mencoba menerjang Sakura dan menjambak rambut _pink_ -nya terus memukul perutnya.

"I-itaaiii!" ujar Sakura kesakitan dan tersungkur lemas hingga tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

Sakura pun akhirnya pingsan. Salah-satu dari mereka membopong tubuh lemah gadis merah muda itu.

"Akhirnya pingsan juga dia, mari kawan-kawan kita nikmati hidangan lezat ini, _hik_."

.

Belum sempat pria-pria mesum itu membuka pakaian Sakura, sesorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan kilatan marah dimata _onyx_ -nya, menerjang kelima pria mesum tadi, mata _onyx_ -nya berubah menjadi warna merah, semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang menakutkan.

"Aaarrghhh..."

"Aaaaarghhhh..."

Suara-suara menyakitkan keluar dari kelima pria mesum itu, Sasuke membunuh kelima pria mesum itu dengan sebilah pedang yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya–Sasuke menghisap darah mereka satu-persatu hingga tetesan terakhir.

 _-Tes_

 _-Tes_

 _-Tes_

 _-Tes_

 _-Tes_

Darah menetes dari leher pria berambut landak itu dengan segera Sasuke menjilat-jilat lagi tetesan darah segar itu hingga tubuh sang pria membiru dan mulutnya terbuka lebar juga iris matanya mengeras–dan mati mengenaskan, seperti cacing-cacing tanah yang dimangsa elang, sungguh menyedihkan!

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, ia sangat takut untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia berpikir mungkin saja ia sudah tidak murni lagi sebagai seorang perempuan dan ia ingin sekali menagis, berteriak dan –

"Sakura~"

Sakura membuka matanya sempurna, ia melihat bayangan samar-samar berwarna hitam. Untuk beberapa kali ia _mengucek_ pelan matanya dan mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Sa-suke –Uchiha~" cicit Sakura pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Hn, kau seharusnya berhati-hati. Sudah kukatakan jaga dirimu baik-baik, tapi kau, ah sudahlah. Hn, tetap disitu," Ujar Sasuke, lalu ia membopong tubuh Sakura. "Tenang saja, kau aman bersamaku." Katanya lagi, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, katanya "Memang, kau mau bawa aku kemana? Kau, mau bawa aku pulang kerumahku? Memang, kau tahu alamat rumahku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Hn."

"Kenapa hanya _hn-hn_ saja, jawab!"

"..."

.

* * *

 _After Dark_ © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Selesai berdebat alot itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat, dibilang apartemen terlalu besar untuk ukuran apartemen, dibilang rumah juga tidak cocok. Entah apa namanya, tempat ini. Sasuke dan Sakura tiba ditempat itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan menyalakan saklar hingga tempat yang agak gelap itu itu menjadi terang dan terlihatlah beberapa kursi kayu dan sebuah meja bulat dan juga tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Iris _emerald_ Sakura menjelajah ke setiap ruangan.

"Jadi, ini tempat tinggalmu selama ini, err-"

"Sasuke panggil saja begitu! Ya, ini tempatku berteduh."

"Lalu, selain kau siapa yang tinggal di tempat ini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya aku."

"Ah, yang benar saja. Memang di–" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah _melengos_ entah kemana.

"Sakura, makan dan minumlah!" Perintah Sasuke yang menyodorkan makanan dan minuman dengan nampan kayu.

"Eh?" Sakura terbelalak, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke tahu kalau ia dalam keadaan _lapar_ , sungguh pemuda tampan yang luar biasa mengagumkan.

"Hn, makanlah dan minumlah. Manusia biasa perlu mengisi perutnya secara teratur beda dengan mahluk _immortal_ sepertiku."

"Benarkah, berarti kau abadi?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak mau, sup ini enak loh."

"..."

Sakura menikmati sup itu dengan lahap. Sementara, Sasuke sudah berdiri depan Sakura lagi dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Tidak ada jubah hitam. Tidak ada pakaian-pakaian yang terkesan _antik_ bagi Sakura.

"Heh... Sejak kapan kau ganti bajumu? Aku tidak melihatmu–"

"Aku mahluk _immortal_ Sakura. Aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan cepat begitu juga dengan dirimu yang dulu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke, aku bukanlah Sakura Senju, aku adalah aku. Aku Sakura Haruno, tolong, mengertilah. Jangan samankan aku dengan Sakura Senju, _please_ ~"

Lalu dengan paksa Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Sakura dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, sesaat mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_...

.

* * *

 _After Dark_ © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 **Genjutsu ON**

 **.**

 _Seorang gadis cantik dengan helaian merah muda panjang terlihat anggun saat berjalan, gadis cantik itu duduk disebelah pemuda tampan ya dikenal sebagai Sasuke, sang pangeran– putra mahkota Kerajaan Ararat._

 _"_ _Ne, Sasuke. Aku dijodohkan dengan Utakata Saiken, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura. Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini. Sakura sangat berharap._

 _"_ _Hn_ _, benarkah?" jawab Sasuke bermalas-malasan, namun dalam hati ada sedikit rasa tidak terima, entah apa bisa itu disebut cemburu, cinta, atau apa?_

 _Heh, seorang Sasuke memang terkenal tsundere bukan bahkan bisa dibilang kuudere._

 _"_ _Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kedua-kalinya. Memastikan._

 _"_ _..." Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu, sementara bulir-bulir air mata Sakura membasahi pipinya, Sakura pikir Sasuke tidak menaruh perasaan padanya. Sasuke tahu Sakura menangis namun ia berusaha tidak peduli, ia hanya belum siap untuk semua ini. Mengenai perasaannya. Mengapa Sabagian jiwa Sasuke tidak rela jika Sakura Senju sahabat sedari kecilnya dinikahi oleh laki-laki lain._

- _-o0o-_

 _"_ _K_ _au tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu_ _, Sasuke_ _?_ _–_ _Sebelum aku menikah, setidaknya..._ _"_ _Ujar Sakura, berharap pertanyaannya yang sama ketiga kali ini dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan harapan Sasuke setidaknya tidak menyetujui Pernikahannya atau paling tidak mengutarakan apa saja, apa saja... Siapa tahu ia memiliki perasaan yang sama._

 _"_ _Hn, tidak." Jawabnya setengah berbisik. Iris onyxnya mengeras, lalu membuang muka._

 _Keheningan pun meliputi mereka berdua yang kini berada di taman belakang Kerajaan Ararat. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang Sasuke ingin sampaikan, namun harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha, mengkungkung dia sehingga untuk mengatakan sebaris kalimat 'Tidak Sakura, jangan menikah dengannya, menikahlah denganku, karena aku mencintaimu-' terasa berat bagi Sasuke, karena dia seorang Uchiha. Harga diri yang terlalu tinggi yang susah di gapai bagaikan tembok raksasa yang susah diruntuhkan._

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _"_ _Teme,_ _Nona_ _Sakura akan menikah dengan Utakata_ _sebentar lagi, lalu mengapa kau berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh yang putus harapan, kalah sebelum bertanding!" ujar Naruto Namikaze gemas melihat Sasuke yang termenung seorang diri dekat kolam ikan besar._

 _"_ _Berisik!" Hanya satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan, padahal beratus-ratus kata yang bergerak kesana-kemari dalam pikirannya._

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau, teme. Aku tahu kau mencintai Sakura dan Sakura juga aku lihat pun begitu. Namun kalian terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya–tapi, teme. Kau sebagai laki-laki, seharusnya yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaanmu, apalagi kau dari kasta atas, kau mengerti maksudku, pasti!"_

 _"_ _Hn, jangan asal bicara, dobe!" ujar Sasuke pelan._

 _Sasuke sedikit merenungkan, apa arti 'cinta' itu._ _A_ _pa berlaku untuk dirinya yang kelam itu?_

 _"_ _E_ _ntahlah,_ _tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan." Ujar Sasuke kembali dengan menopang dagunya._

 _Naruto menggeram rendah_ _, katanya "K_ _au bodoh! Katakan semuanya sebelum terlambat.. Masih ada waktu untukmu_ _,_ _Sasuk_ _e!"_

 _"_ _Aku akan memikirkannya.."_ _Akhirnya_ _Sasuke mengatakan 'hal itu'_ _dan lagi-lagi_ _mengacuhkan tatapan menyebalkan kepala prajurit sekaligus Sahabatnya itu_ _, Naruto Namikaze._

 _"_ _M_ _emikirkannya?_ _Yang benar saja!_ _Pernikahannya besok Sas_ _uke! Dan kau masih mengatakan akan memikirnya, ini benar-benar bukan dirimu! Tapi t_ _erserahm_ _u sajalah,_ _keputusan ada di tanganmu." Naruto mengernyit tidak suka_ _dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri._

-o0o-

 _Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin. Melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain. Berusaha menghindari ratusan anak panah,_ _yang diarahkan pada mereka._

 _Mereka? Ya,_ _dia memang tidak sendirian malam ini. Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan balutan gaun pengantin berada di dekapannya,_ _berlindung pada dada bidangnya itu. Setelah hampir beberapa jam beradu mulut,_ _Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan isakan Sakura dan anggukan kepalanya. Setuju untuk lari,_ _keluar dari daerah Kerajaan Ararat yang_ _dulu_ _dipegang oleh Mendiang Ratu Kaguya O_ _tsutsuki, Sang nenek dari Raja Fugaku Uchiha. Sakura l_ _ari dari pesta pernikahannya be_ _rsama Sasuke, sang pangeran pujaan hati._

.

 _"_ _J_ _angan biarkan mereka lolos!" Ashura menembakkan beberapa anak panah yang sudah diolesi racun kearah mereka berdua._

 _Beberapa anak panah meleset kesampingnya,_ _namun terkadang hampir mengenai kulit pemuda yang pucat itu. "_ _B_ _erpegangan yang erat_ _,_ _Sakura._ _"_ _Ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura Senju yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan kedua-kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke._

 _Sakura melingkarkan lengannya_ _sambil meringis. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tatapannya terlihat sayu. Kulit pucatnya semakin memucat,_ _begitu juga dengan bibir merah itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi agak pucat, bisiknya "Sasuke_ _~"_

 _Pemuda berambut emo itu_ _mempercepat larinya_ _–_ _s_ _etiap kesalahan yang dilakukan_ _akan menjadi fatal! Bagaimana pun, ini resikonya yang sudah melarikan Sakura_ _dan dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan itu._

 _Akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah gua cukup besar dan menyalakan api unggun disana. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura Senju, namun saa ia melihat ke arah Sakura lekat-lekat, mata onyx Sasuke mengeras dan ia mendelik tajam._

 _"_ _Sakura_ _ada apa denganmu?" ujarnya panik._

 _Tidak menjawab. Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengelus wajah tegas_ _pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. "_ _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke~"_ _bisiknya lirih_ _dan kelopak matanya terpejam sempurna–Sakura pun mati. Guratan-guratan kebahagiaan terpatri diwajahnya yang damai tak bernyawa, bibirnya yang merona merah kini berubah menjadi biru. Sasuke terisak pelan, ia menangisi raga Sakuranya, cintanya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam penyesalan yang dalam. Mengapa kehilangan orang yang kita cintai sepenuh hati terasa begitu menyakitkan, hingga dada ini terasa sesak._

 _Sasuke menangis, menyesal, dan merutuki dirinya-sendiri._

 _._

 **Genjutsu OFF**

.

* * *

 _After Dark_ © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

"Hah... hah.. Hahhh~"

Nafas Sakura tersengal, ia merasa udara dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya. Semua terasa nyata dalam _genjutsu_ Sasuke, dia bisa melihat Sakura Senju dan merasa apa yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar nyata.

"Hn, sudah melihat semuanya dalam _genjutsu_ ku?"

"Hah.. Hah.. Jelasakan padaku semua, apa itu yang kulihat tadi? Apa maksud semua ini? Apa _genjutsu_ itu? Hah.. Hah.." tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi dengan nafasnya yang memburu, efek genjutsu masih terasa.

Sasuke memejamkan mata _onyx_ -nya dan menatap Sakura dengan seringaian, katanya;

"Hn, dengar baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulang lagi perkataanku," ujar Sasuke dengan mimik muka yang serius sedangkan Sakura mengangguk-angukan kepalanya pelan, sorot mata _emerald_ nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke serius. " _Genjutsu_ adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh beberapa klan vampir, termasuk klan kami, Klan Uchiha, tetapi yang membedakan Klan Uchiha dengan klan lainnya adaah kekuatan mata kami, kami mempunyai mata spesial, walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak semua vampir bermarga Uchiha mempunyai kekuatan ini–mata kami akan berubah dari _onyx_ menjadi merah, semerah darah dengan beberapa titik, titik disini ialah tingkatan kekuatan genjutsu, yang disebut _tomoe_."

"Jadi, tadi aku dibawah pengaruh _genjutsu_ mu?"

"Ya."

Sakura nampak berpikir dan menelan ludahnya, ini semua seperti mimpi disiang bolong. Apa yang Sakura lihat dalam genjutsu tadi benar-benar terasa nyata, namun entah mengapa sebagian dirinya merasa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya, hingga–

"Sasuke, apa maksud semua ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, aku bingung." Ujar Sakura jujur dan merasa pusing sedikit.

"Hn, aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencarimu, Sakura. Aku senang saat aku berhasil jika Sakuraku bisa kutemukan meski disuasana berbeda dan kau mungkin bingung atau bahkan sulit menerima kenyataan–kau adalah reinkarnasi Sakura Senju, aku telah menunggumu selama 3 abad 73 tahun 137 hari lamanya! Sakura, ada banyak vampir-vampir yang menginginkan darahmu, karena darahmu adalah darah spesial sama seperti mata spesialku–setiap beberapa abad sekali dari Klan Senju akan melahirkan seorang vampir yang memiliki darah spesial yang disebut _virgin blood_ , tapi _virgin blood_ secara khusus diperuntukkan bagi vampir perempuan. Kau pasti mau bertanya, apa itu _virgin blood_ , bukan?"

"Hu'um, benar. Sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Sasuke~."

"Hn, _virgin blood_ adalah darah perawan seorang gadis vampir yang belum berhubungan badan dengan vampir laki-laki manapun. Keistimewaan _virgin blood_ bisa membangkitkan vampir yang sudah mati, bahkan vampir yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat sekalipun dan satu-satunya yang bisa membangkitkan Kaguya Otsutsuki adalah _kau_. Tidak peduli kau vampir atau manusia. Aku bisa merasakannya, bahwa dalam wujud manusia pun _virgin blood_ milikmu sama istimewanya ketika kamu masih dalam wujud vampir Sakura Senju yang dulu."

"Kaguya Otsutsuki? Siapa dia?"

"Hn, dia adalah nenek dari ayahku, artinya dia adalah nenek buyutku. Untuk menjelaskan mengapa marga kami berbeda, itu cerita yang panjang. Yang perlu kau ketahui sekarang, aku yakin ayahnya ayahku, maksudku Raja Ashura Otsutsuki akan mencarimu dan menginginkan darah keperawananmu!"

"Eh? M-maksudmu?"

"Ya, itulah mengapa kau dulu dijodohkan, maksudku Sakura Senju dulu dijodohkan dengan Utakata Saiken, karena Utakata masih kerabat jauh Klan Otsutsuki dan saudara dekat dari Klan Uchiha, aku pikir dia ingin memanfaatkan Utakata untuk bisa mendapatkan/meminang Sakura Senju dan mengambil darah itu dan membangkitkan Kaguya, lalu menguasai semua Kerajaan Ararat Timur dan Barat serta beberapa wilayah jajahan kami disebelah barat daya Agehasia."

"..."

"Sakura, aku yakin kau masih perawan, apa aku benar?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku selalu menjaga kesucianku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan seperti pacaran misalnya dengan laki-laki manapun. Aku–"

"Bagus! Setidaknya usahaku tidak sia-sia. "

"?"

"Asal kau tahu, Sakura, _virgin blood_ itu didapatkan saat berhubungan badan– _virgin blood_ itu berasal dari tetesan darah yang keluar dari _daerah paling sensitif milik si perempuan_ , kuyakin kau tahu maksudku–"

"Eww, itu menjijikan. Ya ya aku tahu," ujar Sakura memasang wajah jijik tidak karuan. Katanya lagi "Berarti aku yang sekarang dalam bahaya. Benar?"

"Hn."

 _Sakura bergidik ngeri. Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti._

"Sakura~"

"Ya?"

"Sebelum mereka mendapatkanmu, serahkanlah dirimu seutuhnya untukku!"

Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura. Sakura berjalan pelan kebelakang hingga tak sengaja ia terpeleset di tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu, ia tak sadar jika posisinya yang terjembab seperti itu–itu posisi yang sangat tidak bagus dan membahayakan dirinya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Sasuke~ jangannn! Usiaku bahkan baru 16 tahun, aku aku..." ujar Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

.

.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : O, iya teman-teman readers, disini Sasuke sebagai vampir mempunyai kekuatan magis ya sedikit mirip dengan kekuatan spesial di anime/manga seperti; genjutsu dan kekuatan-kekuatan lainnya yang akan muncul pada chapter selanjutnya. O, iya kemarin ada yang mengkritik soal abad ke-20 yang dianggap sudah modern ya. Mengenai itu, saya sudah mencari beberapa referensi, ya benar juga sih. cuma kan, ini ff collab versi kami yang diimbangi dua dunia yang bertolak-belakang antara dunia nyata dan dunia supernatural, tapi mulai chapter 2 ini, kami akan konsisten memakai abad pertengahan alias awal abad ke-18, sebagai tolok ukur ff collab ini, maksud Sakura dan beberapa deskripsi kemarin itu, Sakura cerdas dalam bidang eksakta alias ilmu-ilmu perhitungan seperti; matematika, fisika, kimia, dsb. Pengetahuannya dalam sejarah/mitologi itu kurang, sehingga ia sedikit kurang memahami dan lagipula kemarin ada kesalahan juga tadinya, kami mau membuat abad ke-19, kalau mau tahu dari mana kami tahu, kami mendapat source-nya dari wikipedia, bisa di-recheck kembali. Terima kasih kepada guest berpenname: mimicucu, atas kritikannya, sehingga itu menjadi bahan refleksi bagi kami dan kami berusaha memperbaiki menulis cerita fanfiksi, sehingga bisa diterima dengan baik bagi mimicucu dan juga teman-teman readers lainnya. :)

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca ff collab kami ini, semoga teman-teman terhibur, maaf untuk segela kekurangan. Arigatou untuk favoriters dan followers cerita fanfiksi collab Ryiikoo & Joan ini ;D

P.S.: Ryii-chan, gomen ne, baru aku publish sekarang, janjinya kemarin sore publish gak jadi karena, kemarin aku kejebak macet ;'( dari Pejaten Village sampai ke Imigrasi, macet sampe 2 jam lebih. OH NO! _plus_ , orang yang bawa h*nd* cr-v depan aku jalannya lelet banget kayak siput nenek Tsunade kali ya ;D sekali lagi gomen ne *bungkukgaje* :")

.

 _Thanks to reviewers:_

 **L Tania, mimicucu, Sasuke darKEvil, echaNM, hanazono yuri, Chiwe Sakura, Nona Musim Semi, rasya-ce, Nurulita as Lita-san, DaunIlalangKuning, Harika PCY-OSH, dan silent readers.**

*maaf tidak bisa membalas reviews teman-teman readers satu-persatu, _mata kondo da_. :)

.

Minna, jangan lupa untuk mereviews lagi ya, jika berkenan... Sankyuu (:

.

Lots of love,

xxx

Ryiikoo & Joanna


	3. Virgin Blood And The Castle

Warning: _Ada soft lemon, bagi yang tidak mau membaca adegan lemon boleh dilewati (skip) saja dan scene kali ini cukup dark. So, stay alert. Jika tidak suka segera tinggalkan laman ini, thank you_!

.

* * *

 **"After Dark"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fict. Collab © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Bad Eyd, MC, Lemon, NC-17.

 _. Dilarang Keras Plagiarisme ._

If you hate this story just get out of here, no mockingbird!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mahluk yang berbeda spesies (vampir, manusia biasa) dan kelamin itu saling tatap-menatap seolah-olah mereka seperti terikat satu dengan yang lainnya, nafas Sakura memburu–Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam tubuh gadis merah muda itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang kagum akan kecantikan Sakura- _nya_.

"Sakura~ apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. "Ck, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau takut–Sakura~ aku sudah mencapai batasnya, maaf~" Ujar dengan nada yang erotis yang begitu sensual, mimik mukanya seperti menahan sesuatu di ujung sana.

Sakura membeku di tempat, rasanya darahnya berdesir kala bibir Sasuke yang terlihat sensual terlihat jelas didepan wajahnya ' _Kami-sama~_ ' batin Sakura berteriak, Sakura kehilangan pikirannya, seketika bibir Sasuke yang terlihat begitu seksi, rambut emonya yang unik, mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam dan mendominasi, kulitnya yang halus dan dingin, tubuhnya yang begitu proposional, demi Kami- _sama_ –Sasuke sangat-sangat sempurna oh~

.

* * *

[Sakura POV On]  
 _Warning_ : Lemon ON

* * *

.

"A-ano, Uc-Sasuke, ak–" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

 _~Deg_

 _~Deg_

 _~Deg_

Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi mengapa lidah ini begitu kelu, oh sial sial sial... Dia terlalu kuat dan nafsu dalam diriku tak kalah kuat. Oh, Kami- _sama_. Aku seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan iris _onyx_ Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran mahkota vampir–Kami- _sama_.. Ini gila, ini tidak waras, aku... Aku~

"Hmm... Mmmhh... Mnn," aku mendesah, mengeliat gelisah, bibir seksi Sasuke seketika melumat bibir merahku–

Oh, Kami- _sama_. Aku sudah gila, ini begitu... sangat–

–menggairahkan.

.

"Ah... Ah... Mmm...," Sasuke terus-menerus menginvasi mulutku, lidah kami saling bertautan hingga benang-benang saliva kami saling menempel dibibir kami berdua, tangan Sasuke meremas milikku yang sekal, ia memelintir _nipple_ ku gemas.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Mm... Hmm.. Nhh... Ah. Ah."

Desahku dengan nafas yang memburu.

Aku menjambak rambut emonya, Kami- _sama_ Ooh~

Ia mengeram nikmat, aku mendesah keenakan.

Kami- _sama_ ~ mengapa berciuman dengannya bisa senikmat ini. Otakku tumpul dan kewarasanku entah terlempar kemana.

Tangan Sasuke bergerilya menyentuh setiap daerah sensitifku, semua rasa ini bercampur aduk; takut, kuatir, nikmat, gairah, nafsu, dan cinta~mungkinkah, aku–Sakura Haruno telah jatuh dalam kenikmatan cinta–Sasuke yang masih setia mendekap tubuhku erat, hingga nada demi nada yang kami keluarkan terdengar begitu erotis–membakar nafsu birahi kami hingga memuncak ke ubun-ubun–

"Ah. Oh. Aah... Ohh~ Mnn... Hmmn~ Ouhh~ Aah~" Kini jari-jemarinya menggesek-gesek klitorisku, aku mengerang hebat, aku meraung seperti memenangkan sebuah _games_ favoritku.

"Ah. Ah. Ah~ Oh. Oh. Ouhhh... Oh~" ujarku nikmat. Cinta ini, nafsu ini, birahi ini, rasa ini membludak bagaikan bom waktu menjalar disetiap deru nafasku. Seolah aliran darahku menjalar cepat kala jari-jari Sasuke memainan klitorisku.

Oh, Sasuke~ kau membuatku gila~

Dia-Sasuke terlihat bernafsu sekali, _onyx_ nya tak lepas mengkungkung _emerald_ ku.

"Sakura~ izinkan aku mencium bau _cairan_ mu."

Sasuke terdengar begitu seksi dan menggodaku, aku mengiyakan. Ia mencium _cairan_ ku, dia terlihat begitu mempesona, Sasuke~ lelaki tampan–lelaki yang menjadi malam panjangku.

Satu persatu pakaianku dilucutinya. Dewi Aphrodite seperti memperdayaku, akalku hilang entah kemana, kubuka pakaiannya, pakaian lelaki yang akan menjadi priaku–Sasuke, oh.. kau milikku~ debaran jantung ini pun berpacu hebat.

Ia mengangkat kedua kakiku ke udara, seringaian tak terbaca terpatri diwajah tampannya yang angkuh–Sasuke~ kupanggil, namamu... Nafasku memburu, mata _emerald_ ku beradu dengan iris onyxmu yang tajam itu.

Miliknya menerobos pertahananku, selangkah demi selangkah

–kataku;

"Ugh... Aah.. Ha... Ahh.. Oh~ Oh~ Ouhh~"

"Sakurahhh–Kau wanitaku, milikku." Ujarnya posesif pada diriku yang memejamkan mata, tanganku meremas rambut emonya yang terlihat err-seksi itu. Oh, ini sungguh nikmat. Ini benar-benar nikmat sekali, percayalah. Oh~

"Sakurahhhhhhh~ Oh~"

"Mn~ Ahn~ Sasu~ Kehh~ Ouh..."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua tangannku hingga membentuk segitiga, kedua kakiku tetap terangkat ke udara. Katanya, _lagi_ ; "Aku pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan bagi yang pertama _melakukannya_ akan terasa sakit. Sakura, aku akan mencoba pelan-pelan."

" _A'a_." Jawabku _absurd_.

Oh, milik Sasuke memasuki diriku...

Dengan pasti–

Pelan.

Perlahan.

Sedikit, demi sedikit.

Lalu...

Batang kejantanannya menembus kedalam kewanitaanku!

"Aaaaaargghhhh.. Aakhhh... Kyaaaa..Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakhhhh!" teriakku kesakitan kala selaput darah keperawananku robek seketika oleh kejantanan Sasuke–pria _ku_.

Sakit, perih, _itu_ terasa sakit.

Tanganku meremas rambut emonya. Sasuke mencium lembut, air mataku merembes, entah aku harus sedih atau bahagia, _tapi_... Entah mengapa sebagian besar diriku setuju bahwa aku tak akan menyesal menyerahkan seutuhnya diriku padanya.

Aku melihat sebuah benda seperti tabung kecil berisi cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

"Sasuke~ itu..."

"Hn, _virgin blood_."

Ia bangkit sebentar dan meletakkan di meja dan ia seperti melakukan sesuatu hal yang magis–seperti keluar sebuah sinar berwarna ungu lewat telapak tangannya, aku tidak mengerti... Mungkin saja ia melindungi tetesan darah keperawananku dengan ilmu sihirnya. Sasuke kembali menghampiriku, kami melakukan itu lagi dan lagi, hingga menjelang pagi. Mungkin, aku dan dia sudah gila, kami tak peduli dengan pada waktu yang berputar–hanya ada desahan demi desahan erotis dan wajahku memanas, kami bergumul hebat dan ruangan ini sebagai saksi bisu diantara kami–udara dalam ruangan ini pun semakin lama semakin panas.

Sasuke–malam panjangku. Pria tampan dengan seriangaian angkuhnya. Aku mengakui, aku cinta padamu.

Kami- _sama_ , mungkin aku sudah gila~

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku pelan.

.

* * *

[Sakura POV Off]  
 _Warning_ : Lemon OFF

* * *

.

Sakura yang masih terbaring mengerjapkan matanya sesekali, badannya terasa pegal-pegal dan rambut indahnya kini terlihat acak-acakan, tubuhnya hanya terbungkus oleh selimut berwarna hitam, wajah cantiknya bersemu merah mengingat kegiatan tadi malam, malam panjangnya dengan Sasuke–Pria _nya_.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun. Permaisuri- _ku_."

"Eh? Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke berdiri di depannya dan memberikan kaus berwarna hijau muda dan celana panjang berbahan katun warna putih.

"Hn. Ini, segeralah mandi dan berpakaianlah, aku akan mencari makanan untukmu–jangan mencoba-coba sesekali keluar dari tempat ini, jangan membuatku khawatir, Sakura~"

" _Ha'i_." jawab Sakura dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum dan ada rona-rona merah di pipinya, Sakura menunduk malu dan menarik selimut itu erat.

"Jaga dirimu Sakura."

"Sasuke~"

"Hn?"

"Aku menc- ah, maksudku terima kasih, hehe.."

"Hn."

.

* * *

After Dark © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Tampak seorang pemuda menawan membetulkan jubah hitamnya, mata cokelat madunya menerawang kastil tua itu, ia sudah cukup lama menunggu sang empunya kastil, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer itu.

"Ck, kau lama sekali. Orochimaru." Ujar laki-laki tampan yang bernama Utakata angkuh.

"Dan kau selalu saja tidak sabaran seperti biasa. Kau dan Pangeran Mahkota sama saja." Balas Orochimaru mengejek.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya, laki-laki busuk itu–Sasuke! Aku ingin membakarnya di bawah sengatan matahari!" Ucap Utakata tidak terima, sungguh ia paling benci jika disamakan dengan Sasuke–si pangeran mahkota yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ck, sudah kuduga tambah tahun tambah emosi." Balas Orochimaru mendengus sambi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jadi, bagaimana informasi tentang gadis dari reinkarnasi Sakura itu, apakah dia–"Tanya Utakata ingin tahu, _dia sangat tidak sabaran_.

"Pangeran Mahkota sudah _mendapatkannya_." Jawab Orochimaru cepat sambil menyeringai jahat.

"APA?! Sial, berarti Sasuke sudah _melakukannya_ pada perempuan itu, kurang ajarrr!" Ujar Utakata penuh emosi dan ketidakterimaan, _sial_.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Tuan Saiken, kau kalah lagi kali ini–sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu pamanmu Zetsu." Usul Orochimaru berlaga penuh perhatian.

"Akan kupastikan, aku akan mengambil _virgin blood_ itu dan memberinya kepada Yang Mulia Ashura Otsutsuki." Ucap Utakata berapi-api dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau, Tuan Saiken." Remeh Orochimaru.

"Jangan meremehkanku," Utakata membeliakan matanya tajam. "Aku akan segera membunuh si Uchiha sialan itu dan merebut _nya_ kembali, lihat saja." Ucapnya angkuh dan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Utakata pun meninggalkan kastil itu dan dengan segenap semangat apinya ia harus mendapatkan _virgin blood_ entah bagaimana caranya, dia harus mendapatkannya.

.

Orochimaru kini sibuk di kastil tuanya, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat sebuah ramuan, beberapa kali ia membuat ramuan sebagai media alternatif dari _virgin blood_ namun dari uji percobaan pertama hingga sekarang tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyamakan keampuhan dari _virgin blood_ , otak jenius Orochimaru berpikir keras hingga ia mengorbankan banyak darah perawan vampir-vampir hingga manusia dan lebih gila lagi ia bereksperimen pada hewan-hewan mamalia–seperti kera misalnya, namun lagi-lagi gagal.

-o0o-

Seorang pria tua dengan rambutnya yang sudah memutih, ia memandang marah pemuda yang ada di depannya, telunjukknya menunjuk-nunjuk penuh dengan emosi;

"Dasar tolol, bagaimana bocah brengsek itu bisa meniduri perempuan itu!"

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, aku–"

"Brengsek, ambil _virgin blood_ itu dari Pangeran Mahkota–aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mendapatkannya!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya mohon undur diri, permisi."

"Ck, dasar Uchiha sialan!"

Ternyata perkiraannya benar. Sial, benar-benar sial. Ashura Otsutsuki meremas cawannya kuat. Ashura memanggil Saudara tirinya yakni Zetsu untuk membuat rencana, rencana A, B, C, D hingga Z, apapun itu demi mendapatkan _virgin blood_ dan membangkitkan Kaguya, sang ratu mata putih. Seringaian penuh keyakinan terpatri diwajahnya angkuhnya.

.

* * *

After Dark © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Sementara Sasuke sedang keluar untuk mencari makanan, Sakura membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Rasa lengket dan bau yang kurang sedap sirna tergantikan dengan semerbak harumnya sabun cair yang ia gunakan, ia menyalakan _showe_ rnya dan menuangkan shampo ke telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya ke rambut _soft pink_ nya, aroma _cherry-mint_ menguar di dalam kamar mandi itu, merilekskan sejenak pikiran-pikirannya yang penat. Lagi-lagi Sakura bersiul riang, dalam benaknya ia selalu membayangkan Sasuke, prianya yang kini bertahta dihatinya. Senyuman terukir dibibir _kissable_ Sakura–

–y _ang semalam._ _._ _. Apa itu benar-benar nyata_?' Sakura tersenyum geli mengingat kembali malam panjangnya bersama Sasuke semua terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Ah, tadi hampir saja dia terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke. Tapi pasti akan memalukan, mengingat pemuda itu pernah dianggap konyol olehnya dulu, diawal pertemuan mereka di dekat kompleks rumah Ino dulu. Hm, Ino–rasanya sudah beberapa hari ia tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang gemar _fashion_ dan bunga itu, ' _Hmm... Ino apa kabarnya_ ' kata Sakura dalam hati, Sakura rindu pada Ino–sahabatnya.

Sakura mempersingkat waktu mandinya. Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, gad- _ups.._ Sekarang wanita itu mengenakan handuk _kimono_ yang kebesaran untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Setelah berganti, Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang–semalam ya walaupun Sasuke bilang itu bukan ranjang atau semacamnya, kenyataannya Sakura bisa tidur nyaman di situ, entahlah apa namanya. _Well_ , siapa yang peduli–bau khas dari Sasuke dan dirinya tercium oleh indera penciumannya saat wanita itu mengendus selimut berwarna hitam pekat, mungkin memang tidak masuk akal, tadinya dia menganggap Sasuke hanyalah omong-kosong belaka dari negeri dongeng–

–tapi entah mengapa sebagian dirinya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian penting bahkan sangat penting di masa lalu, memang kedengarannya tidak masuk akal dan sedikit gila, tapi ya... Namanya cinta siapa yang tahu dan jedarrrr... Tak disangka-sangka, semalam mereka melewati malam panas mereka, ya cinta tak butuh logika, Sakura pernah mendengarnya tapi entahlah benar tidaknya, siapa yang peduli, setidaknya yang Sakura pegang adalah janji Sasuke akan bertanggung-jawab atasnya dan entah mengapa Sakura merasa punya andil akan kekacauan negeri vampir yang Sasuke ceritakan.

 _~Kriettt..._

"Aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke, baginya merasa lucu mengatakan ini, pasalnya sudah lebih dari tiga abad dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi.

"Sasuke..." desis Sakura pelan, ada rona merah diwajahnya, dan Sasuke sangat menyukai itu.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu apa kau suka atau tidak," Kata Sasuke dan menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berwarna putih, plastik itu penuh sekali kelihatannya hingga menggembung, _lagi_ katanya "Hn, kuharap rasanya tak terlalu buruk, bagaimana?" Ujar Sasuke bertanya dengan seringaiannya yang terkesan seksi dimata Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat isinya, dan menemukan sekotak donat, jus stroberi dan bento yang tampak spesial. "Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya, _arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya semangat dan berhubung dia sudah sangat lapar–Sakura membuka bentonya lalu menyantap nya dengan lahap

"Hn, kau bahkan belum mencoba semuanya, dan kau yakin kau sudah menyukainya? Dasar..." Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu sedangkan Sakura tersenyum dengan pipinya yang sudah penuh menggembung dengan makanan yang Sasuke bawa tadi.

"Lihat, aku menyukainya _kan_! Oh iya, apakah vampir sepertimu bisa makan, makanan ini juga?" Tanya Sakura polos dan _to the point_.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan,katanya "Hn, bisa."

"Ini, ambillah _takoyaki_ atau donatnya, aku pikir kau juga mau kan?" Sakura menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, lain kali saja." Balas Sasuke. Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?" cegah wanita merah muda itu.

"Hn, ada hal yang penting. Kau, tetaplah di sini" Jawab Sasuke–Sakura menggeleng kuat, l alu merengek manja. "Aku ingin ikut Sasuke-kun! Kumohon~"

Sasuke mendesah pelan mendengar permohonan Sakura–dengan rengekan dan _puppy eyes_ Sakura berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang pangeran mahkota. "Hn, kau ini." ujarnya singkat, lalu menggendong Sakura _bridal style_ –dan segera ber _teleport_ ke suatu tempat.

-o0o-

Sakura melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya memegang kerah jubah Sasuke, kala itu Sasuke hanya terdiam dan sesekali tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya tibalah mereka si suatu tempat yang tentunya asing bagi Sakura.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun, apa ini kastilmu? I-ini luar biasa besar dan menyeramkan!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk diam. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya tahu ini dimana dan kemampuan Sasuke ber _teleport_ kesini tapi melihat kastil yang kelihatan _dark_ dan misterius di depannya sudah membuat Sakura tercengang-cengang penuh takjub.

"Hn, ini juga akan menjadi kastilmu, Sakura~" Sasuke memejamkan mata kelamnya yang indah, _lagi_ katanya, "Hanya sebagai peristirahatan."

Sasuke menaikkan Sakura ke atas punggungnya, tangan Sakura melingkar dileher Sasuke dan Sasuke menggunakan sihirnya kembali dan berpindah tempat dengan cepat, secepat kilat cahaya.

"Wow, keren. I-ini dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, Kerajaan Agehasia." Sasuke melangkah masuk ke gerbang yang sudah terbuka untuk mereka.

Belum puas dia mengamati bagian luar Pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu sudah dibukakan. Sakura dan Sasuke disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian yang menurut Sakura ketinggalan zaman.

"Ayame, panggilkan Bibi Chiyo suruh dia mendandani Sakura untuk bertemu Ayah dan Ibuku." Perintah Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan berambut coklat. "Baik, Yang Mulia Pangeran."Jawab pelayan yang bernama Ayame itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

 _~Gulp_

 _Oh_ _please_ ~ Apa Sasuke baru saja bilang ayah dan ibunya... Sakura menoleh pada sebuah lukisan atau tepatnya sebuah pigura besar yang terlihat dalam foto tersebut Sakura menebak pasti itu keluarga besar Kerajaan–maksudnya keluarga besar Sasuke, seketika jantung Sakura berdegub kencang.

"Sasuke~" panggilnya setengah berbisik

"Hn?"

"I-itu... Itu..."

"Hn, ayah dan ibuku–calon mertuamu." Jawab Sasuke dan mencoba menggodanya.

 _~BLUSH_

Seketika wajah Sakura merona hebat, ia memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"..."

.

* * *

After Dark © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Sasuke dan Sakura beserta beberapa pelayan memasuki sebuah ruang rapat, ruangan itu begitu luas dan lebar, hawa mistis sangat terasa. Bau-bau minyak wewangian menyengat indera penciuman Sakura. Ada sebuah lampu yang dihiasi kristal-kristal berwarna biru tua yang tergantung tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan disetiap sudut ada lampu lampiun besar berwarna merah, semerah darah. Adapun sebuah lukisan besar–sangat besar, lebih besar dari lukisan Monalisa atau apapun. Lukisan itu terlihat begitu mistis, mencekam, dan mengerikan.

Di bawah lukisan besar itu terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk oval besar–adapun dua buah cawan, yang di atasnya ada lilin yang bentuknya seperti ular yang lidahnya menjulur keluar, lidah ular tersebut mengeluarkan api berwarna oranye kekuning-kuningan dan yang paling aneh ada buku yang sangat-amat tebal seperti buku-buku tua di Perpustakaan Umum Bambridge, Inggris. Buku itu berwarna hitam dan gambar sampulnya sangat mengerikan yakni gambar tengkorak yang dikerumuni belatung-belatung. Demi apapun, Sakura ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, ia merasa asing disini.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita yang sekiranya untuk ukuran manusia normal kemungkinan berusia 50-60an, wanita itu kelihatan sangat elegan dengan gaun _old victorian_ dengan mengenakan topi yang di depannya disematkan bulu cendrawasih dengan bertahtakan berlian berwarna hitam dan ia membawa sebuah tongkat setinggi dadanya yang ujungnya mirip tombak yang di atas tongkat itu terdapat permata hitam kebiru-biruan–bentuknya mirip seperti piramid yang bercahaya warna ungu.

Kemudian dibelakangnya ada seorang pria, Sakura mengira pasti pria tua itu kemungkinan suami wanita elegan tadi, pria itu mengenakan _hakama_ yang kainnya menjuntai hingga ke lantai dan sebilah pedang terselip dibalik punggungnya, di kepala pria tua itu ada sebuah lilitan kain berwarna hitam keemasan yang memantulkan cahaya seperti _black diamond_ , Sakura yakin apa yang dikenakan wanita cantik dan pria tua gagah itu pasti memilki kekuatan magis.

"Sasuke. Akhirnya–kau pulang juga." Ujar pria tua yang gagah itu sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi, kursi antik terkesan mewah tetapi ada hawa mengerikan disetiap pahatan kursi-kursi yang Sakura lihat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil membungkukkan dirinya, melihat itu Sakura pun ikut-ikutan membungkukan dirinya juga.

Lalu selang beberapa menit, mereka pun duduk bersama di kursi besar yang mejanya besar memanjang seperti persegi. Fugaku–ayahanda Sasuke–melihat Sasuke dan seorang gadis berhelaian muda yang duduk disamping putra bungsunya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau–" Ucap Fugaku memandang Sakura.

"Dia reinkarnasi Sakura Senju, ayah." Sela Sasuke cepat.

"Sudah kuduga sedari tadi. Jadi, ini alasanmu menghilang dari Kerajaan Agehasia selama 3 abad lebih, benar begitu, Pangeran Mahkota?" Tanya Raja Fugaku dengan kharismanya yang mendominasi dan penuh ketegasan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Hn, aku tahu pasti ayah tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang terkesan datar dang dingin.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan ini, ada baiknya kita minum-minum dulu." Sela Mikoto berusaha mencairkan susana menegangkan ini.

Sakura meraih ujung jubah Sasuke. ' _Hah, minum? Jangan bilang mereka mau minum darah eww..._ ' pikir Sakura kacau, ia lupa jika waktu Sakura menanyakan apakah vampir bisa memakan makanan seperti manusia pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menjawabnya bisa, satu hal kelemahan Sakura– _pelupa musiman_.

Mikoto–ibunda Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, katanya "Tenang saja, di sini ada hidangan khusus manusia sepertimu. Ya, terkadang kami juga memakan-makanan seperti bangsa manusia, hanya jika ingin." Mikoto tersenyum dan terlihat begitu elegan namun disaat yang bersamaan aura pekat dari tatapan matanya menelusuk hingga menghujam _emerald_ Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Keluarga vampir bangsawan 'Uchiha' itu–menikmati acara makan malam itu namun tidak dengan Sakura yang merasa ngeri sendiri. Ia melihat Mikoto meneguk nikmat cawan kristalnya yang berisi darah berwarna merah pekat hingga tetes-tetes darah itu menetes disela gigi taringnya, lalu dengan sapu tangan berukiran bunga-bunga tulip itu ia menyeka darah itu. Mikoto menjilat darah itu di atas langit-langit mulutnya nikmat. Fugaku menikmati kalkun besar yang baru saja dipotong di atas meja, dengan sigap Fugaku menghisap darah kalkun itu dari lehernya yang disayat oleh salah satu pelayannya tadi–kalkun malang _terkeok-keok_ tak berdaya hingga mati dan badannya membiru sempurna, darahnya sudah terhisap habis tanpa tersisa. Sasuke–sang pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Agehasia itu pun dengan elegan menyedot darah itu dengan _pipet_ , habis dua hingga tiga buah gelas cawan, Sasuke seperti vampir kelaparan yang sudah tak menikmati darah berbulan-bulan.

.

* * *

After Dark © Ryiikoo-chan – Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Kini Sakura berdiri di atas balkon Kerajaan, dari atas balkon itu Sakura bisa melihat hamparan bintang-bintang kecil dan bulan purnama yang terbentuk sempurna, Sasuke di sebelahnya membelai helaian merah muda Sakura dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malamnya? Apa kau menikmatinya, hn?"

"Hm, kurasa aku menikmatinya. Hehe..." Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Hn, kau berbohong."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku temanmu, sahabatmu dan kekasihmu. Jadi adakah alasan lain untuk tidak mengetahui dirimu, hn?"

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn?"

"Aku merasa ada tidak enak malam ini~"

"Hn? Apa kue pai tadi atau minuman anggur hijau tadi?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Hahaha..." Sakura terpingkal-pingkal memegang perutnya.

"?" Sasuke bingung dan memegang dagunya melihat wanita tertawa seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau lucu sekali, kau berbicara sepanjang hari dan apa itu tadi, haha... "

"Mmhpfmmm..." Sasuke melumat langsung bibir ranum Sakura tiba-tiba. Ini adalah caranya untuk membuat wanitanya diam. Lagi pula Sasuke merindukan bibir kemerahan itu yang selalu menggodanya, desiran nafsu Sasuke untuk menghisap darah Sakura sudah lama ia enyahkan dulu, dulu ketika ia pertama kali menemukan Sakura kecil berusia 7 tahun di sebuah taman kota. Cintanya lebih kuat dari nafsunya ingin menghisap darah wanita itu, entah mengapa hingga saat ini pun Sasuke tidak mengubah Sakura menjadi vampir –yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin terus bersama wanitanya.

-o0o-

Di sebuah kaki gunung terdapat bolongan gua cukup besar, di sanalah tempat rahasia Utakata, tempat dimana ia akan melancarkan segala rencananya. Tempat itu begitu gelap, hanya jika ada Utakata maka sumbu-sumbu obor lah yang menjadi penerang, tempat itu juga begitu lembab juga berhawa dingin dan di sekitar tempat itu banyak gagak-gagak hitam dan pohon-pohon pinus. Jika tengah malam tiba serigala akan melolongkan teriakan panjangnya yang menambah kesan menyeramkan dan mistis tempat itu, tempat persembunyian Utakata, gua favoritnya sejak tiga belas tahun belakangan ini.

Juugo–pelayan sekaligus asisten pribadi Utakata sedang mempersiapkan beberapa gulungan mantra dan juga beberapa alat yang mereka butuhkan, karena malam ini juga Utakata ingin menyusup ke Kerajaan, ia mendapat informasi dari Orochimaru jika perempuan reinkarnasi Sakura Senju sedang berada di sana. Ini kesempatan emas dan sangat langka, Utakata harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cepat karena waktu terus berjalan dan tidak bisa menunggu.

"Juugo, apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah tuan."

"Baiklah, mari kita segera ke sana. Aku yakin _dia_ ada di sana." Ucap Utakata dengan penekanan kata _dia_ yang merujuk pada Sakura.

"Baik tuan."

Juugo mematikan obor-obor itu, lalu ia mendapati tuannya di luar. Utakata mengucapkan beberapa mantra hingga telapak tangannya mengeluarkan sihir berwarna biru kehitaman, dia menyihir tempat itu supaya tidak ada seorang vampir atau manusia serigala pun yang tahu tempat itu. Setelahnya mereka bergegas ke lembah Gaikotsune. Gaikotsune merupakan lembah pertempuran di sanalah perang _pureblood_ terjadi dan di sana juga Itachi Uchiha, Kakaknya Sasuke wafat. Gaikotsune dipenuhi tulang-belulang baik dari kaum vampir maupun manusia serigala.

"Tuan?" Tanya Juugo disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Apa?" Balas Utakata.

"Apa, Tuan Zetsu tahu tentang ini, maaf hamba terlalu lancang menanyakan ini."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini sesuai caraku, kau tahu betapa cerewetnya dia, aku malas berdebat, itu membuat kepalaku sakit."

"..." Juugo hanya membalas dengan senyumannya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sampailah mereka di lembah Gaikotsune, di sana sudah terdapat 12 orang bawahan setia Utakata yang siap sedia melakukan apa saja bahkan mati pun mereka rela untuk Utakata, mereka vampir-vampir penurut yang begitu setia pada Klan Saiken.

"Selamat malam Tuanku." Ucap salah-satu dari mereka yang berjubah kuning dengan rambut cokelatnya, namanya adalah Takuma pemimpin dari mereka.

"..." Utakata menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah Utakata menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya mengumpulkan mereka dan mau menyusup ke Istana guna menculik reinkarnasi Sakura dari tangan sang Pangeran Mahkota Sasuke. Setelahnya, mereka pun pergi dari sana.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Utakata dan Juugo mengikuti langkah Takuma yang berada di barisan depan yang berfungsi sebagai tameng. Utakata melihat beberapa pelayan dan juga penjaga istana yang menjaga istana itu dengan waspada, kedua belas bawahan Utakata menggunakan gulungan mantra untuk membuat para penjaga istana terlelap begitu juga dengan pelayan-pelayan tadi. Juugo menarik ujung jubah Utakata dan tangannya menunjuk sopan ke arah balkon.

.

AHA! DAPAT KAU!

.

Utakata yakin matanya tak salah lihat bahwa yang berdiri di atas balkon itu adalah reinkarnasi Sakura Senju dengan Pangeran Mahkota Sasuke, tidak salah lagi. Utakata menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melancarkan bidikannya kepada Pangeran Mahkota supaya pangeran jatuh pingsan.

 _~Syuut..._

 _~Slapp..._

Belum sempat bidikan panah itu mengenai Sasuke, sang pria paruh baya dengan cepat menangkis bidikan panah itu hingga terjungkal entah kemana.

"Apa maumu, Utakata Saiken?" tanya pria paruh baya itu yang tak lain tak bukan sang raja, Raja Fugaku Uchiha.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikku, Yang Mulia."

"Oh, begitukah. Kau tahu, perempuan itu reinkarnasi, Sakuramu sudah lama pergi, jadi–"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Dia–milikku, aku–"

"Kurang ajar, kau memotong pembicaraanku, dimana sopan-santunmu,"

Perdebatan itu pun diakhiri dengan adu ilmu sihir. Melihat itu Sasuke dengan siga turun dari atas balkon dan menyuruh menitipkan Sakura pada pelayan untuk bersembunyi dan akhirnya Permaisuri Mikoto datang untuk melindunginya–Permaisuri Mikoto membawanya ke kamar utama.

Sasuke sudah mendarat tepat di depan muka Utakata Saiken. "Hn, kau datang untuk wanitaku kan?"

"Hahaha... Mimpi yang bagus Pangeran Sasuke. Kau tahu, dia calon istriku."

"Hn, bangunlah Utakata, kau yang bermimpi!" Kata Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

 _~Katon Gokakyou no jutsu_

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api besar dari mulutnya.

 _~ Suiton Shio_

Gelombang air garam milik Utakata melahap habis bola api besar Sasuke

 _~Tringggg..._

Sebilah pedang panjang berkepala rubah menancap di salah satu pohon di dekat halaman istana itu.

"Hn, _dobe_." Kata Sasuke di sela-sela pertarungan sengitnya dengan Utakata.

"Gyaaa... _Teme_ , lama tak jumpa. Kemana saja kau selama ini?!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh bala bantuan."

"Hn, jangan mengoceh terus dobe, lakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan!"

"..." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti."

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Mikoto harap-harap cemas di kamar utama. Keadaan fisiknya tidak dalam kondisi prima seperti biasa. Ia takut jika salah satu vampir bawahan Utakata menghampiri mereka.

"Halo~" ucap Salah satu dari tiga vampir yang menyusup ke kamar itu. Dia–wanita mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu tua dengan iris mata merahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya. Kalian sedang berhadapan denganku Permaisuri Mikoto Uchiha, jangan coba membangkitkan amarahku." Jelas Mikoto dengan suaranya yang lantang sementara Sakura berlindung dibalik gaun yang dikenakan Mikoto, tangannya bergetar hebat. "Yang Mulia~" ucap Sakura serak dan penuh ketakutan dalam suaranya. Ia takut, takut sekali. Oh Kami- _sama_ ~ bagaimana ini...

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia."

 _~Syuuttt..._

 _~Brukk..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo, apa kabar semuanya? Mohon maaf ya, kami kelamaan meng-update fict kolaborasi kami yang satu ini, ya karena ada satu dan dua hal. Mmm, semoga suka ya dengan chapter 3 kali ini. Eitss, jangan lupa beri reviews ya, kalau berkenan... O iya, jika ada penulisan yang salah mohon untuk dikoreksi ya dan kalau ada hal-hal yang mengganjal segera beritahu kami. Yosha, _arigatou gozaimashita_.

Seputar Tanya-Jawab (SPJ) dari Chapter 2:

T: Sasuke yg di dunia Sakura itu wajahnya yang kayak gimana? Sama kayak di Shippuden atau Gaiden?

J: _Well, wajah Sasuke itu kami gambarkan seperti Sasuke yang di "Naruto Shippuden" (referensi: kayak yang di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, chapter 693)_

T: Tapi meski Sakura senju.. tapi dihatinya Sasu hanya Sakura Senju.. apa Bisa ganti Sakura Haruno ?

J: _Yep, Sasuke nunggu Sakura itu 3 abad lebih so pasti donk apapun itu entah Sakura Haruno, Sakura Akasuna, dsb. Sasuke tetap cinta kok, chapter kedepannya bakalan kita jelasin tentang hal ini._

T: Aku masih dibawah umur, jangan dikasih lemon ya... gimana kalau kata-kata vulgar aja?

J: Gomen ne, kita berdua gak bisa :') awalnya sih emang udah niat bikin lime cuma kita masih rada gimana... gitu mangkanya dimasukin ke rate T tapiii... pas kepikiran tentang darah terus dikaitin ke vampir kita punya ide sedikit gila-gila gimana gitu dan taraaa... idenya tentang 'virgin blood' jadi muncullah ke-hentai-an itu, hehe... tapi bisa di-skip kok dan gak baca itu gak ngurangin inti cerita juga ;D

T: Author-san, thor, panggil apa ?

J: _Terserah aja, mau panggil kami apa, boleh panggil Ryii-chan (author 1), Joan (author 2), boleh manggil kakak, manggil nama ditambah suffix -chan, -san, apa sajalah asal yang sopan ya. Thanks._

T: Fict ini sampai berapa chapter?

J: _Rencana sih 5 chapter gak tahu deh kalau lebih tapi kami sih pastikan gak sampai belasan chapter karena kami berdua bukan tipe author yang bisa sampai belasan atau puluhan chapter, masalahnya soal waktu aja dan belakangan ini wabah WB mulai menyerang(?)hehe..._

* * *

Thank you for reading, following, and favorited–our fanfiction story ;)

 **Special Thanks To Reviewers:**

 **Ranindri, ayuniejung, DeShadyLady, mimicucu, Guest 1, Guest 2, secret, echaNM, sofi asat, Sasuke darKEvil, nkaalya, Chiwe Sakura, williewillydoo, hanazono yuri, sasusakufans, DaunIlalangKuning, Iku Iruma, Harika PCY-OSH, L Tania, Khoerun904, dan Uchiha El Blake.**

.

Salam hangat,

xxx

Ryii–Joan


End file.
